Heroes Elite: Hellboy: Tales of the Crypt
Heroes Elite: Hellboy: Tales of the Crypt is the third special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2015 Plot: Not interested in working with Heroes Elite, Hellboy heads back to the B.P.R.D. to work with two agents to find the secret organization known as the Crypt, which may give Hellboy a shocking humiliation! Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - he, Ash and Rex investigate another government corruption **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) - regrets not realizing that all the monsters were to bring fools that Believe the Supernatural into making business, but after gaining courage to stop Hathorne, Miles and Solaris, he then realizes he is not a Demon but a Mutant experiment of U.T.U.M.N.O. like Ash. **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Emmanuelle Chriqui) - Ben and Ash tell her they know what she's thinking, and they're watching her ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - Ben and Ash tell him they know what he's thinking, and they're watching him ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *B.P.R.D.: is also suffering from a government corruption from an infiltrator cell from the Crypt **Liz Sherman (Selma Blair) - ??? **Abe Sapien (Doug Jones) - ??? **Kate Corrigan (Peri Giplin) - ??? **Professor Trevor Bruttenholm (John Hurt) - ??? **Tom Manning (Jim Cummings) - ??? Villains: *The Crypt - a secret organization dedicated to make millions from Monster making from U.T.U.M.N.O., they sent two agents to infiltrate the B.P.R.D. to make sure Hellboy was a success. **Solaris (Bruce Thomas) - the main antagonist and the leader of the Crypt, his goal is to obtain control of the Monsters. **Agent Hathorne (Daniel Riordan) - an agent infiltrating B.P.R.D. with Miles, who played Hellboy for a fool by creating monsters. **Agent Miles (Neil Kaplan) - an agent infiltrating B.P.R.D. with Hathorne, who played Hellboy for a fool by alternating files. Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ash: There's something bothering me, guys. *Rex: You have a point, ever since Quarry revealed something about the Darklights organization, it's been going on. *Ben: I think both Quarry and Kevin are working for the Darklights, coincidence, I don't think so. *Ash: We'll have to keep a sharp open on the Darklights, but right now, we're dealing with a mole problem in the B.P.R.D. - *Hellboy: You government dirtbags, how dare you double cross me! *Hathorne: We had to, it was the only way to capture you, and test you. *Miles: Satan never had Children, your not even a Demon, The Sumerian writing were what those Catholic, Superstitious Idiots, wanted to believe, we even made up Hecate, Erzebet was the perfect Bait for that arrogant fool Broom! *Hellboy: I'm not a Demon?, I'M NOT A DEMON! - *Hellboy: You're the leader of the Crypt, who are you? *Solaris: I am Solaris, I am what you call a Shadow Spectre, and for a year and a half, with your help, We've made a struck of Gold. - *Hellboy: Go on, say it, I messed up! *Ben: Wasn't thinking that actually, I messed you unearthed more truth than I. *Rex: Yeah, we choose to believe the lies, you had an honest man that knew you were not a devil. *Ash: Listen, Hellboy, you and I were U.T.U.M.N.O's experiments, and even shown the truth after encountering our inner demons. *Hellboy: Yeah, I guess you're right, maybe I should just try to just enjoy life, and well I proved that I am no Demon, so I am just relieved to be living proof to Broom that he was right. Trivia: ??? Category:Movies